Finding Forever
by Lassoing the Moon
Summary: It's Bruce first Christmas in Stark Tower and Tony wants to make it memorable. Science Boyfriends!


It's Bruce's first Christmas in Stark Tower and Tony plans to make it memorable. Science Boyfriends.

I meant to have this up yesterday but I wasnt able to the time. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

I owe nothing!

* * *

><p>Bruce can't remember the last time he properly celebrated Christmas. If he sits for long enough and thinks about it, he can remember a warm Christmas morning with his mother, wrapped up in her love but any time after is a blur. He can't recall a single Christmas were it is anything but painful. Since his mother died, Bruce couldn't bring himself to celebrate the holidays and since slipping into his adult years, he'd been on the run for so long Christmas would come an pass without him even noticing. Tony, however, has plans of making their first Christmas together something special. Whatever that means. It's hard to say with Tony.<p>

So here they were, sitting in a food court with large drinks of coffee, Bruce couldn't even pronounce, in front of them. He was currently picking at some bites of fries, watching Tony talk into the phone attached to his ear. He didn't know what the billionaire was talking about not who he was speaking with but the conversation seemed very heated. The only thing he did know was he was grateful that he wasn't the one on the other line.

Apart of him wondered what the hell they were doing in a mall on one of the busiest days of the year. It wasn't like Tony couldn't afford to ask someone to go out shopping for him. "Sorry about that big guy." He grabbed onto his hand once he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I had to check up on something." He explained upon Bruce's puzzled look.

They had only been dating for a few months and Bruce was still getting use to the psychically contact. Other than that it had been the best six months of his life, he hadn't felt this loved, this cherished, in a long time. He had been surprised to find out that the billionaire wanted to start up a relationship with him. After losing Pepper, Bruce wasn't sure Tony would have been able to move on. Not that he wanted him to, he wouldn't have pushed him, especially since he hadn't even known how he felt toward Tony.

"It's alright." Bruce slipped his fingers in with Tony's, smiling a little. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

Rolling his shoulders, Tony brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. "No one important." His smirked told Bruce another story. He was hiding something. What he didn't know. "We should get going though if we don't want to be trampled by the crowd."

Bruce doesn't really know what to expect, he's learned to just go with whatever Tony had planned. The billionaire takes his hand and drags him out of the mall, he follows without question, watching the couples bustling through the store.

He's happy to be home, away from the crowds and staring eyes. Locked away in Stark Tower is the only thing to bring peace to his cluttered mind. "I'm sorry I dragged you around all day today, big guy." bruce simply shrugs off the comment, he doesn't mind spending the day with Tony.

"It's alright." He whispers as he wraps his arms around his waist, pressing his face into his chest. He's just glad to be away from the crowd of people. "I like spending time with you."

He relaxes even more as his boyfriend wraps his arms around him, "Then you are going to love me." Tony says it with such confidence that Bruce begins to wonder what the playboy actually has instore for them.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Tony steps out of the embrace, leaving a depressing feeling in his place. He takes Bruce's hand and leads him down the hall toward the drawing room. "I have a surprise for you." He moves behind him as they reach the door and covers his eyes.

The two of them remain frozen in the door way, Bruce's cheeks flushed from how close they are. Tony has always taken things slow in regards to their relations. Having him this close is new and he honestly can't get enough. "I hope you like it." Tony whispers into his ear before slipping away from far to soon.

Bruce remains silent as Tony pushes him into the room. His hands slip away from his eyes and his breathe catches in his chest. The entire room is decorated with lights of silver and gold, a white Christmas Tree is in a corner, and soft melodies of holiday music play in the background. He can't believe his eyes. How had Tony been able to do all this?

"I figured since you haven't had a good Christmas in a long while I'd give you one." Tony says, his hands rub together in nervousness.

Bruce's chest tightens at the sight in front of him, he can't believe Tony has done this for him. Without thinking, the scientist leans forward and grabs Tony around the waist, pulling him against his chest. He can't find the words to express how much this means to him.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, Big Guy." Tony returns the hug, holding him close.

Bruce shakes his head, his bottom lip trembling. "You didn't." He mumbled. "Thank you so much.." He doesn't need to look up at his love to know that Tony is smiling, he can just feel it.

He slips his finger under his chin and pressing his lips against his, making Bruce sink deeper into the pit of love he's clinging to. He kisses back with such a deep passion he's sure he heard an unmistakable moan come from the other man's lips.

Finally after what feels like hours, Tony pulls away again, offering his hand to him. "Come dance with me." Bruce does without hesitation, leaning his head on his shoulder with a small smile. They move slowly around the dance floor, the billionaire leading him carefully and with ease.

"Why did you do this?" Ponders Bruce. He can't understand it.

Tony places a kiss on his temple, a smile on his lips as he replies. "I did it because I can." He starts. "And because I love you, Bruce, you were there for me when my entire world came crashing around me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Bruce smiles against Tony's shoulder, closing his eyes as they dance around he room. "I just wanted to be there for you. Like you were for me." He can't even begin to think of. How things might have turned out had Tony not taken him under his wing when the Avengers was formed. "I love you too."

The night continues on slowy, Bruce never leaves the comfort of Tony's arms as they dance, drink and watch Christmas movies. It's only when it's one to retire bed that Tony releases him. "Wait Bruce," he pulls a staggering Bruce back to the middle of the dance floor and takes his hand. The scientist has to blink to focus on Tony and it's only then that he notices that the billionaire has gotten down on one knee.

"Tony..?"

The former playboy smiles up at him, taking a small black box with a red design on the top out from his pocket. "We haven't been together for very long, two years isn't a long time when you've had to endure the things we have, but since the moment I met you you've been a ray of light in a world of shadows. You were able to pull me back when no one else could and kept me from drowning. I love you Bruce and I want to spend the rest of life with you. " Tony paused to kiss the top of his hand. "Will you do the honour of marrying me? "

Bruce, for a moment isn't sure if he's just imagining things because of the amount of alcohol he's consumed in the last hour, but he realizes it's real hen Tony opens the top of box and shows him a gold band. Before e can even catch himself, he drops to his knees and kisses Tony.

"I'll that as a yes?"

"Of course you idiot." Bruce laughs softly, pressing his forehead to his.

•~•

Even after all these years, even after the battle of cancer, the adopting of one Peter Parker, and their wedding in front of their family and loved ones, Tony proposal will forever be Bruce's favourite Christmas Gift.


End file.
